Hinata Moves Away
by cherryblossoms18097
Summary: Hinata is 16 and moves away, but when she comes back, Naruto has a new girlfriend? Who is she? And why does she hate Hinata so much?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first time writing a Naruto and Hinata story! Well, hope you like it! This is dedicated to my one of my best friends, Julianne!

* * *

"O-otousan, a-are you serious that we are moving?" asked a sixteen year old Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata, we are moving." Over the years, he had accepted Hinata as a well trained kunoichi. He had grown more respect of her.

"When will we be moving?" Hinata asked, hoping that it wont be next week or something like that.

"In two more days." her father replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, I'll be outside." said Hinata. "Remember that I'll be sleeping over Sakura's house." she said as she left the room and quietly closed the door.

It was about six o'clock that Hinata arrived at Sakura's house. She saw Ino and Tenten there as well. They greeted each other and decided to watch a few scary movies. Like The Grudge 2. After about almost an hour of watching it, they turned it off.

"That movie was scary!" Tenten said holding her shoulders and shivering.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ino asked, looking around the room for something interesting to do.

"I don't know, but I heard that Sasuke is having a sleepover with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji." said Sakura.

"We should call them!" Ino yelled, getting more into the subject.

"Ok fine." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

For a few minutes they were waiting for someone to pick up the phone, the wait seemed to take forever but then someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hey! This is Naruto at the teme's house! So...who's this?" Naruto said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Naruto, this is Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten." Sakura said on the other line.

"Oh hi Sakura! Do you want me to put it on speaker?" asked Naruto.

"Sure I'll do the same." said Sakura.

When Sakura put it on speaker, every girl started to say hi to their crush's names.

"Hi Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as she waved at the phone.

"Hi Neji!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs.

"H-hi Naruto." Hinata said quietly, but he was still able to hear her.

"Hi." Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"Hi Ino." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Hi Tenten." said Neji.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked, twirling a lock of her short pink hair with her index finger.

"Nothing much. We were watching a movie then you guys called." Shikamaru said, yawning again.

"Shikamaru! Why do you act so lazy?!" Ino yelled with fire in her eyes.

"God woman! Don't you ever stop yelling?!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Ah! Shikamaru doesn't like me!" Ino said pulling her hair.

"Whatever. Troublesome woman." muttered Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said as she interrupted the argument between Ino and Shikamaru.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Is it ok if we can stay over? We're really freaked out by the movie and we're really scared." replied Sakura.

"Sure, whatever." said Sasuke.

All the girls started screaming in excitement. Well, everyone except for Hinata. They ran around the house to look for their stuff. The girls screamed so loud that the guys had to cover their ears on the other line.

"We'll be right there in a few hours!" Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"Ok! See you soon!" said Naruto.

* * *

Hmm...this chapter kind of sucks but oh well. What will happen in the sleepover? Review and you will find out! Oh, and can someone help me? Everytime I upload a chapter, all these weird shapes pop up and replace all the quote marks and the apostrophes, can someone explain of what's wrong? 


	2. Chapter 2

What? Only 2 reviews? Oh well, its better than nothing! Here's the second chapter!

* * *

Hinata was really nervous because she doesn't know of how to tell them that she's moving. While all the girls were looking for more stuff to bring, she was thinking of how to tell them that she's moving. It took them forever for them to finish, but they were done.

"Let's go now!" Tenten said rushing our the door and carrying all of her bags with her arms.

"Wait up! You can't leave us!" yelled Ino.

"Fine, ok then." Tenten said dropping all of her bags and putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok Tenten, we're done. Now let's go!" Sakura pointing out the door.

"Finally! I thought that you guys would never be done!" complained Tenten.

"Why such in a hurry to go, Tenten?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Uh...well...you see..." Tenten said as a blush crept over her face.

"Don't worry, we get the point! Now lets go!" yelled Ino.

It took about an hour for them to look for Sasuke's house. They were mostly talking and laughing loudly, well except for Hinata.

_'Oh, I just cant believe that I'm moving.'_ Hinata thought sadly.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh...uh...its nothing. I-I'm fine." lied Hinata.

"Ok. Hey look! We're here!" yelled Sakura.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ino. "It's huge!"

"Hey guys! They're here!" Naruto yelled from a window. He ran all the way to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Naruto! Where's everyone else?" asked Tenten.

"They're inside. Come in!" he said as he moved out of the way for them to come through.

They all went inside and Naruto was showing them around. They finally reached the living room of where everyone else was sitting.

"N-Naruto, I-I need to tell you something." stuttered Hinata.

"Yeah Hinata? What is it?" Naruto asked tilting his head to one side.

"I-I'm mo-"

"Hey you guys! We're going to watch another movie!" interrupted Ino.

"Ok, we'll be right there!" yelled Naruto. "What did you wanted to tell me Hinata?"

"Um...its nothing." Hinata said quietly.

"You can tell me later, ok?" Naruto said happily.

Hinata and Naruto walked back to sit on Sasuke's large couch. Sakura sat next to Sasuke on one end, Neji was in the middle of Sasuke and Tenten, Shikamaru was in the middle of Tenten and Ino, and finally Hinata was in the middle of Ino and Naruto. So they sat like Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto.

**(A/N: Forgive me if I got it wrong. )**

The movie that they decided to watch was The Hills Have Eyes. Another fun loving movie. All of the girls started screaming at the nasty parts and the guys were just making fun of the movie. Sakura accidentally grabbed someone's shirt and covered. After the part was done, she looked up to see Sasuke's dark onyx eyes staring at her bright jade ones.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sakura said letting go of his shirt.

"Hn." Sasuke said breaking eye contact. Everyone looked at Sasuke as he was turning red.

"Hey Sasuke! Why are you turning red?! Are you sick or something?" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up." Sasuke shot back coldly. He threw a pillow at Naruto's face, causing him to fall backwards.

"N-Naruto, are you alright?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, never been better." replied Naruto. A big bump was forming on the back of his head.

Naruto got up and pointed his finger at Sasuke. "What was that for?!"

"Shut up. Movies almost over." replied Sasuke.

Naruto sat back down next to Hinata with his arms crossed. She giggled at him and continued to watch the movie. During the movie, Shikamaru fell asleep out of boredom and Ino started yelling so they decided to not watch it anymore.

"Hey Shikamaru, wake up." Neji said, shaking him a little.

"Huh? What is it?" Shikamaru replied with a yawn.

"Movie's over and we're going to eat." said Neji.

They both joined the table where the guys sat in one side and the girls sat in the other side.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I've really been busy. Well please review more! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating so much. Just really busy going to places, you know? Well here's the next chapter! Oh and I know that Sasuke's house isn't like this in the show, but I just wanted to change that a little so there would be a little romance in it, ok? So don't flame me saying that his house is all wrong. Oh and Sasuke turns OOC.

* * *

"Hey where's the ramen?!" yelled Naruto.

"You ate it all earlier." Sasuke said taking a rice ball.

Naruto stared at all of the food and took a piece of sushi and threw it at Sasuke's face. Sasuke got mad and took some rice and threw it back at Naruto's face.

"What was that for?!" yelled Naruto.

"Because you're a loser!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura and Hinata jumped between them before they could kill each other.

"Naruto, calm down." Hinata said soothingly.

"Fine, I'll stop because its you." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Sasuke please don't get mad, but can you stop this please?" Sakura asked, making the cutest puppy eyes that she could make.

"Fine, but Naruto started it." Sasuke said turning his back on her.

Hinata and Sakura both smiled and gave each other a high five.

"Whoa, did you see that? They both just stopped when Sakura and Hinata came." said Ino.

"I heard that there's a rumor that Hinata and Naruto are going out, also Sasuke and Sakura." whispered Tenten.

"Really?! How come that they didn't tell us?!" Ino whispered back.

"What?! Hinata and Naruto are together?! Also Sasuke and Sakura?!" Shikamaru and Neji yelled at the same time.

"He he. Look's like that our little secret is out, right Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Is it true for you and Sasuke?" Ino asked Sakura worryingly.

"Yeah, it's true for Sakura and me." Sasuke answered for Sakura. He took her hand and Sakura stuck out playfully at Ino.

"Sakura! Sasuke is supposed to be mine!" yelled Ino.

"Well, he's mine." Sakura said happily. She hugged Sasuke, relishing every moment when Ino is mad.

"Awww, look how cute those four are!" Tenten said teasingly.

"At least I still have my Shikamaru!" Ino said triumphantly.

"Yeah...about that...I'm dumping you for Temari."

"What?!" yelled Ino.

"Well, she's beautiful, smart and strong." said Shikamaru. "And she's not loud like you."

"Great! I'm being dumped and my best friend stole the guy that I've liked for so long!" complained Ino.

"You're just obsessed with my boyfriend!" Sakura said, emphasizing on the boyfriend part.

They stared at each other evilly for a few seconds. Then they turned around whipping their hairs against the other.

"It looks like that we're going to sleep now." Tenten said to Neji.

Sasuke told them that they had to share rooms so that no one can get lost or anything. Since the guys know pretty much about Sasuke's house, the girls had to share rooms with them.

Naruto helped Hinata with her bag to his room while she followed him. Sasuke and Neji both helped Sakura and Tenten with their bags as well. And Shikamaru just let Ino carry her own bag while she was yelling at him for not being a gentleman. Every bedroom had a balcony and its own

**With Hinata and Naruto.**

Naruto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and changed his clothes. When he went out, he saw Hinata out on the balcony. He thought that she looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue two part silk dress. Her pale skin matched the dress which made her glow.

Naruto snuck over and hugged her waist from behind. Hinata yelped a bit, but she knew that it was him.

"Hi Naruto." said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I-I was just thinking about something." Hinata replied quietly.

"What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked as he hugged her a little tighter.

Hinata turned around so that she could look into his eyes. She saw that his eyes showed concern about what is she going to say. She swallowed hard. "I'm moving in two more days."

"What?! You cant leave me Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't want to leave you either Naruto, but I have to." said Hinata. Fresh, hot, salty tears started to fall around her pale face.

Naruto hugged her tighter as she cried on his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head as in attempt to comfort her.

"Just promise me that you'll come back to me." Naruto said soothingly.

"I will, but promise me that you will wait for me." said Hinata.

"I'll wait for you even if it takes forever." replied Naruto.

They both stood there, hoping to never let each other go.

* * *

Yes I know that this chapter is like a little cheesy, but oh well. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing! Haha sorry! I'm just so lazy to type my chapters these days. Oh and a couple of people in this story are OOC.

* * *

In the morning, Naruto and Hinata were the first ones to wake up early. They decided to go and play pranks on the people who were still sleeping. They first headed towards Sasuke's and Sakura's room. When they opened the door quietly, they were both sleeping on the bed. Sakura's hand was on Sasuke's chest and his arm was snaked around her other arm. Naruto went beside Sasuke and he kneeled down and screamed at his ear.

"Sasuke! Time to wake up!" Naruto yelled, causing both Sasuke and Sakura to fall off the bed. Sasuke got up and started to chase Naruto with the look of kill in his eyes.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked, offering a hand to help Sakura up. Sakura took it and dusted her clothes a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Best wake up I ever had." replied Sakura.

Hinata and Sakura walked downstairs to see what Naruto and Sasuke were doing. They were surprised to see that the place was all messed up in under five minutes! All the furniture were flipped over, curtains were torn apart, pots and pans were all over the floor, and the food is everywhere.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Where are you?" yelled Sakura and Hinata. They looked everywhere, careful to not step on anything on the floor.

They finally found them in the kitchen. Sasuke was holding the last cup of instant ramen in one hand, and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

"You said that there wasn't anymore ramen left!" yelled Naruto.

"Hah! I lied!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke was shoving all the noodles down his throat. When he finished, Naruto charged at his with all his might. They both hit the wall and landed on the floor, wrestling each other.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing?" asked Hinata. She pulled him up and wiped some trash off of him.

"Its all Sasuke's fault!" yelled Naruto.

"Can you guys stop fighting?" asked Sakura.

"He started it!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison.

"You want to be like little kids?! Fine! Then you're going to clean this all up!" yelled Sakura. She pointed at all of the trash on the ground.

"What?!" Naruto yelled in protest.

"You heard of what I said! Now clean it up!" Sakura yelled back.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in defeat. They both grabbed some garbage bags and started to pick some of the trash up. Sakura and Hinata both sat down on some chairs to watch them clean up.

"You're girlfriend is scary!" whispered Naruto.

"Well she may be scary, but I still love her anyway." replied Sasuke.

A few hours later, Naruto and Sasuke were done. They both sat down and looked at the place. It looked squeaky clean.

"Whew, we're done." said Naruto. He got up and went upstairs. Hinata got up and followed him.

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino went downstairs. They went to the kitchen and Shikamaru started to cook.

"Shikamaru, I didn't know that you can cook." said Ino. She took a seat and watched as Shikamaru cracked some eggs.

Neji and Tenten sat next to each other. She blushed as she remembered of what happened last night.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Neji was looking out at the window and Tenten was sitting down on the bed looking at the ceiling. She let out a heavy sigh, Neji decided to figure out of what's wrong._

_"Tenten, that's the fifth sigh that you made, what's wrong?" asked Neji._

_"Nothing's wrong." replied Tenten._

_"Don't try to lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." said Neji._

_"I was just thinking about something. Well you know, about our relationship." Tenten started._

_"What about it?"_

_"I was wondering if, um, you know. If you like me as more than a friend." Tenten said, facing him._

_"What made you think of that?" asked Neji._

_"Its just that you've been avoiding me for a week now, and every time I try to ask you something, you go ahead and run from me." Tenten said sadly._

_"Tenten, I'm sorry for doing that. Its because I-I" Neji paused and looked at Tenten's eyes._

_"You, what? Neji?" Tenten urged him to continue._

_"I'm in love with you." finished Neji._

_Tenten stared deeply into his pearly white eyes. He's not lying after all. She remembered when she used to fantasize about this a few years back. She remembered that she would make wishes on shooting stars, flip coins in fountains, and prayed every night before she went to sleep about it._

_'Is this real?' thought Tenten. She pinched herself on the arm a few times until there was a little pink mark on it. 'It is real!'_

_"Its ok if you don't feel the same way." Neji said, breaking eye contact and looked at the floor sadly._

_"You may have the Byakugan, but you cant see through everything." Tenten joked._

_Neji gave her a confused look. "What does that mean?"_

_"I love you too." Tenten said, smiling at him._

_Tenten stood up and walked over to Neji. He let her sit down on his lap as she leaned her head over his muscular chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat._

_"Tenten?" Neji spoke up after a few minutes._

_"Yes?" asked Tenten._

_"Does this mean that you're my girlfriend?" asked Neji._

_"Of course." she replied as she looked into his eyes._

_Tenten leaned in closer and gave Neji a quick peck on the lips. She blushed hard and looked away. Neji smiled at her and pulled her closer to him._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Tenten blushed harder at the flashback. Neji looked at her with a confused look on his face, but he shrugged it off.

Everyone started eating Shikamaru's cooking. It was good since everyone complimented about his cooking multiple times. After they were done, they all took their dishes and washed them at the sink. After that, they all went upstairs to take a quick shower. In an hour or two, they were all back again downstairs.

"There's nothing to do." started Sakura.

"I know…what are we going to do?" Tenten asked everyone.

Naruto whispered something to Hinata to tell everyone that she is moving. Hinata nodded sadly and looked at everyone.

"Um, can I tell you guys something?" Hinata asked, unsure of whether to tell them.

"Sure, what is it?" said Ino.

"It's just um…I'm moving to another village tomorrow." Hinata said, looking sadly at the ground.

"What?! Why?!" Tenten, Ino, and Sakura said simultaneously.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to. Another village is getting weak and they need our help." Hinata said sadly.

"When will you come back?" asked Tenten.

" I don't know yet when I'll be back, maybe in a few years." replied Hinata.

"A couple of years? But you can't leave us!" shouted Sakura.

Hinata sobbed quietly. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino went up and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, I have an idea." Ino said enthusiastically.

"Well, what is it?" said Tenten.

"Maybe we can go to the carnival today! It's just on the other side of the village."

"That's a good idea." Hinata said, smiling.

"Of course we are! Now let's go!"

* * *

OMG. After writing for one year, my writing abilites suck! Please review though! And sorry for not updating!!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, just a few in this story are OOC. So don't go and bite my head off if they seem like that. Also, please review! I know that I have a lot of updating to do.

* * *

They all walked towards the carnival. Today was a nice day for one, too. The sun was shining bright, and there was a cool breeze in the air. They all enjoyed the day's weather. But, in no time at all, they finally reached the carnival. All the girls stared in amazement. There were booths, food stands, a few circus people here and there, and a few roller coasters.

"Sasuke! Let's go and play some games!" Sakura yelled as she pulled his arm towards the direction of the game booths.

"Hinata! Let's go and check out the rides!" Naruto said and grabbed her hand.

"Neji! Let's check out the circus!" Tenten said and both started off towards the circus.

"I'm going to go and get a drink, want to come?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged, following Ino towards the food stands. Plus, everyone else went off without them anyway, and there wasn't anything else to do.

**With Sasuke and Sakura.**

Sasuke just won another toss the ring into a bottle game. His prize was a big teddy bear with a red bow around the neck area. He accepted the gift from the man that works there and gave it to Sakura. She took it and happily hugged it.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sasuke said, looking at her with a confused face.

"Thank you." Sakura went up and gently kissed him on the lips. When they parted, she blushed a little and hugged her teddy bear some more.

"Come on, lets go." Sasuke said, taking her hand and walked off to play some more games.

**With Naruto and Hinata.**

Naruto looked around with Hinata to find any interesting rides. They finally found one. It was a ride about to see if they were soul mates. They both had to wait in different lines. One for the boys, and one for the girls. With a fence between them so they couldn't see of how are they paired up with. When they reached the front, Naruto asked of how the ride works.

"The ride works like this. You go into different boats in the water into this tunnel. And then a person that appears next to you is your soul mate." the lady said. "Would you like to go in?"

"Sure! Why not?" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Naruto, are you sure? What if we're not soul mates?" Hinata asked, worryingly.

"If we're not, then I'll still love you." Naruto said giving Hinata a giant bear hug.

Hinata nodded and smiled. Then they both went on different boats. Hinata saw a couple went in first, and when the two boats came out, there were different people on the boat with them. Hinata was discouraged. She shrieked a little when her boat started.

It was pitch black in there. The tunnel was at least twenty feet long. Her boat started to shake a little when she saw a dark figure next to her. 'Oh no, Naruto and I aren't soul mates.' thought Hinata. When the ride was over, she didn't bother to look up at the person sitting next to her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" asked the man next to her.

_'That's not Naruto's voice at all. So it's not him.' thought Hinata._

"It's just that Naruto and I aren't -" Hinata looked at the person next to her and it was none other than Naruto.

"So, what about me?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"B-But, that wasn't your voice!" Hinata said, shocked to see Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "I couldn't help it. I just changed the sound of my voice a little. Plus, we don't need to know if we're soul mates or not."

Hinata smiled. "You're right."

Hinata went up and hugged him and they almost fell into the water.

**With Neji and Tenten.**

Neji and Tenten had entered a circus and watched the people perform their act. Tenten kept laughing when a clown threw a pie on another clown's face. They watched the other acts with the lion and the ring of fire, a person juggling and balancing on a ball at the same time, and a trapeze artist doing summersaults in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the announcer. "Today, we have a surprise for you!"

_'This might be interesting.' thought Neji._

"Today, we need a volunteer! We will be doing a disappearing act! Let's pick a volunteer from the crowd!" yelled the announcer. The light was shifting around the whole stadium until it landed on Tenten. "The lovely lady with the brown eyes and hair!"

Tenten smiled widely like a six year old child. She jumped up and hopped down the steps to the stage next to the announcer.

"And what is your name?" the announcer asked as he put the microphone near Tenten's lips.

"Tenten."

"Ok! Tenten will go inside this box right here, and then she will magically disappear!"

Tenten went inside the box that was the right size for her. The announcer said some magic words and smoke started coming out. When he smoke had disappeared, the box is gone.

"Uh, we have a slight difficulty, everyone! I'll go check it!" said the announcer. The announcer ran out towards the back exit of the tent.

Neji noticed that something was wrong. He got up and ran towards the exit that the announcer had taken. When he got outside, he saw the announcer with three men carrying the same box that Tenten was in.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Neji said with anger in his voice.

"N-Nothing." said the announcer.

"Where are you taking Tenten?" asked Neji.

"T-To a place where they sell woman for money?" the announcer said nervously.

Neji growled and jumped towards the men. The men didn't stand a chance against him. They were out in less than a minute. Then Neji walked over to the box and helped Tenten get out.

Tenten stepped out of the box with the help of Neji. She dusted off her clothes for a bit and turned to Neji.

"Thanks, Neji." Tenten said, smiling.

Neji nodded. "No one steals my Tenten away from me." he muttered under his breath.

Neji quickly looked at Tenten to see if she heard of what he just said. But she looked as if she didn't heard of what he just said. Neji sighed in relief, happy that she didn't hear it.

"Come on Neji, lets go." Tenten said grabbing his hand. While in the inside, Tenten was filled with happiness. She did heard of what Neji said.

**With Ino and Shikamaru.**

Ino and Shikamaru were sitting down at a table, drinking two lemonades that Shikamaru had bought for them. They just talked about their missions, new jutsu that they had learned, and how everything felt different now from when they were genin.

Ino couldn't help but stare at Shikamaru while he talked.

_'Why didn't I realized of how Shikamaru meant to me when we were dating? I only said yes to him because I tried to make Sasuke jealous, but that was a complete failure. And now, he's with Temari.' Ino thought sadly_.

"Ino? Something wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry." Ino said out of nowhere.

"About what?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Remember when we were dating? Well, I only used you to try to get Sasuke jealous. But it looks like that my plan didn't work. Even though I knew of how you felt about me." said Ino.

"It's alright, Ino. I knew about it all along."

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, surprised. "But why did you want to stay with me even though you knew?"

Shikamaru sighed. He really didn't like to talk about his feelings. But this would have to be an exception. "I stayed with you because my feelings for you then were real. I honestly have to say that I was in love you with you."

"Oh…I never knew about that." said Ino.

"Yeah, but that's all ancient history now. Besides, I'm sure that there's a guy out there for you." Shikamaru said, taking a sip out of his lemonade.

Ino smiled. She was glad, she finally got some closure with Shikamaru. But she knew that she now fell for Shikamaru, hard.

Its now seven o' clock at night, and the festival was coming to a close. They all met up at the front entrance. It wasn't dark or cold at all. Everyone seemed sad because Hinata was leaving. Sasuke walked Sakura home, Neji walked Tenten home, and Shikamaru walked Ino home. That's left is Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow morning at seven." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto looked sadly at the ground, he still didn't want her to go. But if she has to go because she has to, then there's nothing that he could do.

"I'll try to be there tomorrow to see you before you go. I'll meet you at the front main gates." said Naruto. He walked up to Hinata and gave her a hug.

* * *

Sorry everyone. I was just into this Pokemon fanfic called "May's Crush." You should all check it out. It's very good! You can see it if you want at my favorite's list.


End file.
